


Falling Stars, Dread Wolves, And Lionhearts

by Alyth3cat, LadyNiaLavellan



Series: Dragon Age Stories-Nia Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adopted Children, Amputee, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biotics (Mass Effect), Children, Collaboration, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Smut, F/M, Major Character Injury, Mash-up, May The Dread Wolf Take You, Original Character(s), Past Lavellan/Solas, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Single Parents, Snipers, The Dread Wolf Rises, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyth3cat/pseuds/Alyth3cat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNiaLavellan/pseuds/LadyNiaLavellan
Summary: Emily Shepard-Vakarian is the adopted elven child of Liah Shepard and Garrus Vakarian. When the Normandy's systems started going haywire, she had to set down on the outskirts of Andromeda, on a planet only know to her as H-687t, a habitable world in a cluster still unexplored by Pathfinders. (This timeline puts the Andromeda Initiative leaving AFTER the Reaper war not before!) Her mom and dad fought some of the biggest, baddest things in the Milky-Way, now she was blamed for the explosion of a holy temple and murdering their Holy Woman, Divine Justinia. After four years, Emily thinks she can finally relax, call her mom and get off this rock, until Solas reappears with plans to destroy Thedas. Can she convince her boyfriend that this isn't a good idea? Or is Thedas going to be the epicenter of a galactic war like Earth had been? How will the Angara feel after they just cleaned up the Galaxy of the scourge?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This collab is brought to you by Nia and Aly! We had this crazy idea to combine our favorite Bioware stories into one great Mash-Up fic, and we like it so far.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bgRzDmz3PCiyEAqLtpYA6hz00Hus0sDDGa9ij1mnt2g/edit?usp=sharing <\---<<< CHARACTER SHEET FOR OUR VIEWS ON THE CHARACTERS!!!

**_Thedas 9:44 Dragon: Prologue_ **

 

          Emily knelt, grasping her left hand as the anchor sparked and pain swept up her arm searing into what felt like her very core. What this qunari said couldn’t be true? Could it? Wylla had once told her all about Fen’Harel and what he had done to their Gods. How could he work for such an awful person? Once her arm stopped spewing magic, she motioned for Bull, Varric, Wylla and Sera to follow her as she rushed into the Eluvian the Viddasala had just disappeared into. Almost as soon as she stepped through the freaky mirror, her anchor nearly tore her arm off. The dagger she had just unsheathed had fallen to the ground as the anchor started to cataclysmically erupt.

 

          “Boss! Are you alright?” Bull asked as he pulled Emily to her feet.

 

          “No, but I have to get to Solas before the Viddasala! I have to save him!” She said through gritted teeth, feeling as if her arm weighed as much as the _Normandy w_ ith her brother Grunt on board. Still, she picked up her dagger, and ran up the hill. What she wouldn’t give for her dad’s Mantis sniper rifle right now, is all she could think of in this moment. One shot was all she would need… ok, maybe two for that big Saarebas guy and one for the Viddasala. Thankful for all of her military training, she began making quick work of the Viddasala’s lackeys with her double-edged daggers.

 

          “Screw this shit!” She growled vehemently and threw herself into the air to slam her right fist into the ground as a surge of qunari warriors began to surround her in overwhelming numbers. The waves of dark, violet energy generated by the Nova violently hurdled the qunari warriors to the ground. She turned to see her friends gawk and Sera glare at her, fear very apparent in her green eyes.

 

          “You never said you were a Mage, Em. Andraste’s tits.” Sera said as she shook her head a few times.

 

          “I’m not a mage, Sera. It’s not magic. We don’t have time for explanations, I need you to trust me.” Emily said as she rushed up the stone steps towards another freaky mirror. If she never saw another mirror again, it would be too soon. Sera only hesitated a moment before following her friend.

 

         This time the group emerged halfway across a scorched clearing before the five of them felt the ground shake violently. Sera’s and Wylla’s eyes fell on Emily, who shrugged and shook her head to show her own befuddlement. The Viddasala was nowhere to be seen, only her terrifying Saarebas stood in the center of the clearing with his eyes and massive maw sewn shut. Before she could think, Emily threw her left hand in front of her, sending the furious green lightning from it once more towards the Saarebas.

 

         Sera lie unconscious at the edge of the scorched clearing, Wylla was poised with another arrow aiming straight for the giant qunari face. The Saarebas was becoming worn out, moving more slowly. Bull landed with a loud thud next to Emily before deciding she had had enough of this shit. Quickly, and with trained efficiency, Emily threw stasis at the Saarebas, effectively freezing him in place as she let loose another violently agonizing blast of green lightning from her left hand, obliterating the Saarebas. Rushing forward, realizing the Eluvian no longer had a barrier around it, Emily dropped her daggers and ran through the mirror. She was so over these mirrors. She was hoping and praying to every God she had ever heard of that Solas was on the other side of this one, and that she wasn't too late.

 

         She immediately turned back towards the mirror as it made a cringe worthy crunching glass noise just after she stepped through it. It had darkened. No going back now. Nothing could have prepared Emily Vakarian for what she saw when she turned around. Even the stories her mom had shared with her about the Reapers as a child failed to produce the level of fear she was experiencing now. Hundreds of qunari lay in her path, all of them turned to gray stone. Coming face-to-face with a qunari statue, let alone _hundreds_ of them frozen in different stages of attack, was not what she had been expecting. The power this would have taken was a staggering thought. Where was Solas, oh God's don't let him be stone too.

 

         Emily slowly weaved through the throng of stone qunari, that's when his voice came into earshot, speaking qunlat.

 

         “Ebasit kata. Itwa-ost.” Solas’ voice was calm, a lot calmer than Emily's would have been in his situation. The next voice sent shivers up her spine, and her feet into a sprint.

 

         “Maraas kata!” The Viddasala growled back. Emily was now regretting taking Bull up on his Qunlat lessons. They'd have been real freaking handy through all of this.

 

         “Your forces have failed. Leave now, and tell the qunari to trouble me no further.” She couldn't see him yet, but his voice wasn't that of a lackey. It was one of assured authority. Her mother carried the same tone in old vids, and when she or her younger sister had gotten into trouble. If she wasn't in such a rush, the realization would've surely knocked her on her ass.

 

         Finally, she could see him, though he was facing away, towards a very large eluvian. The Viddasala growled and lifted a spear above her head, Emily's heart stopped just before the qunari was turned to stone before her eyes. She stared for half a second in stunned silence, a singularity half charged in her right hand. Dissipating the dark energy, Emily slowly stepped closer to the man she loved.

 

         “Solas.” Emily said somberly, he turned to look at her just as the anchor flared again, dropping her to her knees, she cried out in pain and tears filled her eyes. She was going to die, but she refused to regret finding him before she did. Suddenly, the mark stopped, and she stood up to face Solas.

 

         After two years of no contact, no letters, no dreams, no whispers, this was like breathing again after too long under water. It was life giving, but, at the same time, hurt so much. Clad head-to-toe in gleaming armor of the ancients and a magnificent wolf mantle he appeared more a King than the humble apostate she had come to love, but oh did he look good. That made it hurt more. He seemed to have thrived in her absence.

 

         “That should give us more time. I suspect you have questions.” He said, his face curled slightly into a half smile.

 

         “The qunari were trying to kill you, I wanted to get here first.” Emily said, allowing her military aptitude to take over, her face blank and sapphire eyes cold as hardened steel.

 

         “I know. They sought an agent of Fen'Harel. I’m no one's agent but my own. I fear the truth is much simpler, and much worse than the qunari believe.” Solas’ words gave truth to her suspicion of his commanding tone of voice.

 

         “You're Fen'Harel.” Even though she had already realized the truth, hearing it from him proved much worse. Made the ache worse.

 

         “I was Solas first, Fen’Harel came later… an insult I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends, and fear in my enemies… not unlike 'Inquisitor’, I suppose. And now you know. What is the old Dalish curse? May the Dread Wolf take you?” his voice was just as gentle, just as heartbreaking as she remembered it. Surely she could convince him to come home now that the qunari were dealt with. No. He had lied to her.

 

         “And so he did.” She remembered Wylla shouting the curse at Vivienne on multiple occasions.

 

         “I did not, I would not lay with you under false pretenses.” Solas answered, but Emily was still pissed, he had lain with her, under false pretenses. Most of all, she wanted her mom, needed her to tell her that everything would be ok.

 

         “You _lied_ to me. I loved you, did you really think I wouldn't've understood?” She said, disdain dripping from her words.

 

         “Ir’Abelas, Vhenan.” Solas answered, and internally, Emily soared to hear those words again. He still loved her. Externally, she was still the pissed off daughter of Commander Liah Shepard. She had to remind herself that she was Lieutenant-Commander Emily Vera Shepard-Vakarian, Inquisitor, Elf, Biotic, and a goddess with a sniper rifle. Right now she felt like a scolded child.

 

         “Tel’Abelas! If you care, give me the truth!” She crossed her arms and shifted her weight, just like her mother did when she glared at her dad. Comparing this encounter to a stare down between her human mother and turian father was probably not a good image to have in this moment, however.

 

         “I sought to set my people free from slavery to would-be Gods. I broke the chains of all who wished to join me. The false Gods called me Fen’Harel. And when they finally went too far, I formed the veil and banished them forever. Thus, I freed the elven people, and in so doing, destroyed their world.” Solas was facing away from her again, looking at the ground in front of him.

 

         “You love the Fade. Why would you create the veil to hide it all away?” Emily asked, her face and posture softening just a bit. He sounded so tired, so weary and it settled some of her anger. All that guilt he carried alone, but she would have carried it too if given the chance. He took that away.

 

         Turning to her with sadness in his steel blue eyes, he answered, “Because every alternative was worse.”

 

         “Meaning?” Emily asked, shrugging slightly.

 

         “Had I not created the veil, the Evanuris would have destroyed the entire world.” Solas said as he looked at her through hooded eyes.

 

         “How did creating the veil destroy the world?” She asked, the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Damn her and her inquisitiveness.

 

         “You saw the vir dirthara. The library was intrinsically tied to the Fade, and the veil destroyed it, and others like it. Dalish legends are half-right, we were immortal. It was not the arrival of humans that made us begin aging. It was me. The veil took everything from the elves, even themselves.” Solas’ face was sad. She knew he was being sincere with her this time.

 

“You said that the elven Gods went too far. What did they do that made you move against them?” She asked without moving anything but her eyes as Solas shifted his weight.

 

“They killed Mythal.” Solas chuckled nervously. “A crime for which an eternity of torment is the only fitting punishment.” This confused Emily, Mythal was one of the Elven Gods, wasn’t she?

 

“I thought Mythal was one of the Evanuris?” She asked quizzically, Mythal’s soul was being carried by Flemeth. She had all of this knowledge from the Vir’Abelasan, but they couldn’t tell her that Solas was also an Elven God? That would have been useful intel. Stupid ghosts.

 

         “She was the best of them. She cared for her people. She protected them. She was a voice of reason, and in their lust for power, they killed her.” Solas explained. It made sense why her soul was being carried by a human, then.

 

          “That’s the past. What about the future?” Emily asked as her eyes bore into his back.

 

          “I lay in dark and dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed. I woke, still weak, a year before joining you. My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down, but still, some hope remains for restoration. I _will_ save the elven people. Even if it means this world must die.” Solas said and silent rage filled Emily’s blue eyes as a warm breeze gently pushed strands of her red hair into her line of sight.

 

          “Solas, whatever you want, the world _dying_ is not the answer. You sound no better than the Reapers, they killed trillions of people for their own gain. You forget that my mother destroyed them. Sentient machines that murdered countless species for their DNA and technological advances, and my mom, with the help of her friends and my dad, destroyed them so it never happened again. Then they came here, to Andromeda, to find a better home and calm for their children. The Kett tried the same thing with the Angara, and then the races that crossed dark space to find a better life.” Emily said, sadness in her lilted voice. She needs to tell her mom about this, but she can’t just leave.

 

          “It is _my_ fight. You should be more concerned about the Inquisition, _your_ Inquisition. In stopping the Dragon’s Breath, you have prevented an invasion by qunari forces. With luck, they will return their focus to Tevinter. That should give you a few years of relative peace.” Solas said as he turned to face her.

 

          “The qunari said the Inquisition was unknowingly working for agents of Fen’Harel.” Emily nearly spat. All of this weighed so heavily on her, she loved Solas. She still loved him God's help her..

 

         “I gave no orders.” Solas said, but she didn’t believe him.

 

          “ _You_ led us to Skyhold.” Emily nearly said through gritted teeth. Now she kind of understood why her parents argued.

 

          “Corypheus should’ve died unlocking my orb. When he survived, my plans were thrown into chaos. When _you_ survived, I saw the Inquisition as the best hope this world had of stopping him. And you needed a home, hence, Skyhold.” He said. Skyhold was her home here, but if he destroyed this world, what difference would that make? It would be just another ruin, lost to time.

 

          “I never thought of you as someone who could do that, Solas.” Tears pricked her eyes, she would have to make him see that _this_ world needed-no, deserved to be saved. The Elvhen had their chance and they fucked up royally, why give them another chance to make the same mistakes? She may not have been raised on this planet, but Thedas was her homeworld. She was like her mother in this way, she guessed.

 

          “Thank you. You must understand. I awoke in a world where the veil had blocked most people’s conscious connection to the fade. It was like walking through a world of Tranquil.” He said and it stung. She had met Tranquil mages, they were emotionless, and didn’t care whether they lived, or died. She is not and never was Tranquil.

 

          “We aren’t even people to you?” She asked, saddened that he could even say these things about her and the people she had gathered to help take down Corypheus.

 

          “Not at first. _You_ showed me I was wrong… again. That does not make what must come next any easier.” He said, looking to the ground to avoid meeting her steel gaze.

 

          “For whatever it’s worth, thanks for the castle.” She said, venom dripped from the words and she couldn’t stop it.

 

          “For whatever it’s worth, you used it well.” He said, now looking into her eyes. She knew what was wrong with the Inquisition, it reminded her of what had happened on the Nexus before the Hyperion arrived in Andromeda. They were a large organization and people, no matter what species, were corruptible. She couldn’t imagine a bigger betrayal than her elven boyfriend being a fucking God who wanted to destroy the world, but she assumed that there were probably a few she missed. “You have shown me that there is value in this world, Emily. I take no joy in what I _must_ do.”

 

          “You control the Eluvians now?” She asked, looking past him at the very tall, glowy mirror.

 

          “Yes. Do you remember Briala, the elven Marquise from Halamshiral? She controlled part of the labyrinth, for a time. One of my agents was supposed to take it from her, but he did not succeed. I had to override the magic personally. The qunari stumbled upon this section independently. With them gone, the eluvians are now mine.” He said and Emily started to feel a dull pain in her left hand again, their time was running short.

          “There’s still the matter of the anchor, it’s getting worse.” Emily said just as the magic knocked her to her knees and the pain traveled up to her shoulder and chest once more.

 

          “I know, Vhenan. And we are running out of time.” Solas looked to the ground as she cried out in pain.

 

          “The mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you… at least for now.” He said as his eyes softened, registering the immense pain she was in.

 

          “Solas, var lath vir suledin!” Their love was real, even if he lied. It had to be, her heart ached.

 

          “I wish it could, vhenan.” Tears fell down her pale cheeks before he spoke and kissed her. “My love.” His eyes were pained as he let go of her, she knew he didn’t enjoy causing her unnecessary pain. But doing the necessary was what Solas excelled at. Destroying the world even when that meant her as well all because he was convinced it was necessary for the greater good of _his_ people. Why didn't her friends matter? Why didn't she? How did these nameless, faceless, hypocritical elves who cursed his name for ages matter more than she did?  

 

          He touched her left hand and she closed her eyes, kissing him. At least this time she was getting a goodbye of sorts. Then, her world spun before descending into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart broken, single mom, and now her mom is in Thedas. What will Liah Shepard think when she sees her daughter for the first time in four years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And enter the post-trespasser portion of our show. Rosé is suggested. Also, fluffy slippers. The song Dynasty by MIIA is amazing and this story's unofficial theme song. If you're curious, I suggest looking it up on YouTube.

**_Thedas, 9:44 Dragon, The Winter Palace- Three Days Later_ **

  


         Emily groaned, every muscle protested when she tried to stretch, but her right hand was being held down by a weight. Suddenly, Emily remembered where she had been when everything had faded to black and her eyes shot open hoping he would still be there. Instead she found her dad asleep in a chair beside her bed, holding her hand. Emily blinked to clear her sight and additional movement from the foot of the bed caught her attention. There her mom, the great Liah Shepard, stood rocking gently and holding Caiden, Emily's son.

 

_This has to be a dream, right? Wake up now Em, you're in the fade. Your family is out of reach, back on Havarl._

 

         Caiden looked so much like Solas. She could see him in her son's steel blue eyes that held a hint of sapphire instead of violet, and the way his head was cocked in confusion. He was so serious for being only a year and few months old. Looking at him made Emily sad and happy all at once. She wanted to hold him.

 

         When she sat up and moved to reach for him, she realized her left arm had been amputated just below the elbow.

 

        Maybe this wasn't a dream, _why would I dream a missing arm?_ _Is this how Solas thought to buy me more time?!_ It was too disturbing of a thought.

 

         “Mom? Is this real? Am I still asleep?” Emily’s voice was rough, like she’d swallowed sand paper. The noise and motion had woken her dad and he sat up and gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

 

       Before her mom could answer, Varric came swaggering into the room and chuckled “Not the fade, little bird. For the record though, _now_ I believe you. Celene believes you as well. A couple of strange, metal birds landing in her backyard will do that.” Varric sat himself at the foot of the bed as Shepard set a pile of civvies on the bed.

 

         “Real clothing!” Emily had never been so happy to see a pair of blue jeans and a camisole in her life.

 

         “Emily Vakarian, you have A LOT to explain.” Her mother said, nodding towards Caiden as the small toddler made grab-hands towards his mother and grunted in protest to being held by a stranger.

 

         This was real. Ok, yea it took her mother's scolding voice to make it official, but this was real. Her family _was_ here and she was _missing an arm._ _“_ I’ve missed all of you so much, I don't even… I can't… momma…” Emily's sobs wracked her body as the events of the past week, month, years came rushing back to her. Handing her grandson to Garrus, Liah sat on the bed and held her daughter as she cried. Emily realized she couldn't hold back and cried harder.

 

        Varric cleared his throat some minutes later and Emily nodded. Varric explained what had happened in the crossroads, Emily filling in the details of what happened after she rushed off into the eluvian after Solas, leaving out the fact she used to be romantically involved with him. She was grateful that Varric did most of the talking.

 

         “And he wants to risk the destruction of this world, so the elves can once again rule Thedas?” Shepard asked the dwarf and her daughter and both nodded solemnly.

 

         “Well, guess we have to stop him.” her aunt Tali said as she entered the room with a familiar pink camo gun case. Emily's custom made Mantis sniper rifle lay inside. Almost an exact replica of the one her father used before marrying her mother, with the exception of her initials carved into it.

 

         Now that she was done blubbering on her mom, it was time to pull on her big girl pants again. “I need to dress and address the council, preferably before my former spy master, and the current Divine, hunts me down.” She said as she just stared at the gun case that now sat at the foot of the large bed and then to where her left arm had been just a few days before. She shooed everyone out of the room except her mother and Tali, who helped her dress in the black and green Inquisition formal wear.

 

         Liah Shepard was struggling to recognize her own daughter. These four years had changed her, broken her even, but had reforged Emily into someone determined not to lose her loved ones. Liah hadn't been sure what she'd find when she had learned her daughter was still alive, but this certainly hadn't been it. A grandson?! But she felt like her daughter still hadn't told her something. Who was Caiden’s father? And where the hell was he?

 

        Emily picked up the large, leather bound book with a sun on the cover, off of the desk in her room and marched down to the council chambers with her mother and Tali on either side. The Inquisition would publicly disband, Emily already had enough titles without being the Inquisitor. She would need to put all of her focus into Solas but control a smaller, reliable force within Skyhold. She would have to either stop him from making a huge mistake, or she would have to end him. She honestly hoped it didn't come to that last bit, because she wasn’t so sure she’d be able to follow through with it. Wasn't sure she'd be able to pull the trigger while the father of her son was in her crosshairs. She still loved him.

 

         After throwing the Divine's writ at the feet of the Orlesian and Ferelden Ambassadors, effectively telling them to fuck off, Emily felt some of the weight lifting off her shoulders. Celene assured her that since no one held a claim to Skyhold besides she, the castle would remain hers. That reassurance, of course, came with additional statements about guaranteed peace from these unknown arrivals in metal birds.

 

         _As if I have_ any _control over my mother's actions._

 

         Now that Emily had placated the whining monarchs of Thedas, all that was left for her to do was to feel foolish about how her heart still yearned for the man who had deceived and betrayed her. She had been raised in a loving home on Havarl, surrounded by people who would die for one another, some who almost _had_ died for her mother on a Collector base. When her mother and aunt Sara found her on Kadara, they took her in, no questions asked. It wasn't until later that evening that she realized she already had found those kinds of friends, the kind that became family. Even Vivienne was like family, if in her own way. She may not have seen eye-to-eye with the court enchanter, but Vivienne always had Emily's six when it counted.

 

         Standing on the terrace, looking out onto the fields of Halamshiral, now where two starships sat, the _Tempest_ and the _Normandy_ SR-2; she knew that all of her friends and family had finally come together for a common goal. Emily. They needed to prevent Solas from carrying out his plans, no matter the price. Slowly, her friends from Thedas started filing in beside her, looking out onto the fields and knowing that the end wasn't close, not even a little bit.

 

         Emily watched, amused, as Varric handed Cassandra the next chapter of _Swords and Shields_. Sera sat upon Bull's shoulders grinning. Cullen held the tiny year-old elf in his arms as Caiden tried to eat his face. Vivienne slung an arm over Leliana's shoulder and smiled. Dorian cooed at Caiden before he took him from Cullen, and Cole stood silently next to Emily while Wylla hip-bumped Thom. This was her family, the men and women who had her back, even when things weren't guaranteed. Even though she hurt like hell and probably looked worse, she knew she did the right thing when she landed on Thedas.

 

        Her friends started leaving, Dorian needed to leave for Tevinter, Varric for Kirkwall and Wylla was going to clan Sabrae to tell them she wouldn't be returning to them. They were going to get back to their lives. Leliana squeezed Emily's shoulder before leaving, she assured Emily that she would always be available if she was needed. Soon, she was alone, except for the toddler who was rubbing his eyes and laying his head on her right shoulder. She looked up at the scarred sky and laid her head against her son's, she knew she would need all the help she could get. At least Wylla, Sera, Cassandra and a few others would be returning with her to Skyhold. And now her mom and dad were here. Solas should be afraid if it wasn't Emily that found him first, even _she_ was afraid of that thought.

         

         The next morning, Emily dressed in the jeans and white camisole and a real bra, donning her mom's old N7 ball cap and her Thedosian leather boots, and finally, her Initiative Marine dog tags, she was ready for the ride back to Skyhold. Her mom offered to take her and Caiden back, but she refused, Caiden didn't care either way so he went with his grandmother. Emily was so glad to have her omni-tool back, and her wireless headphones.

 

         She opened up Spotify X on her omni-tool and chose a random playlist, one that happened to be full of sad breakup songs from 21st Century Earth. The one she put on repeat was MIIA's Dynasty. The song hit home hard, she _had_ built somewhat of a dynasty here on Thedas. She had been branded the hero of Thedas because she had already saved their planet from complete catastrophe by a blighted Tevinter Magister. The fucker was like nine feet tall for Christ's sake!

  
         It would be just four days before she was home, back in Skyhold where she would _need_ to start her daily workouts again and start hunting for Solas. Cullen's mabari, Scout, trotted up next to her at the front of the caravan of her people. She couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed, and then try to smash the eluvian Morrigan gifted her upon her departure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the feels. Make sure you have your tissues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are bringing in a new OC, one of our antagonists at the end of this chapter.

**_Skyhold~Welcome Home_ **

  
  


         She could feel Cullen's eyes bore into her back as she rode her horse, one-handed, towards the gates of Skyhold. She knew that he cared for her, and had even made it clear he was open for more than friendship, but she couldn't see him that way. In two years she had never seen anyone else romantically. Not after Solas. He had been everything to Emily and if she was honest with herself he still was, and Cullen knew it.

 

         “That outfit is definitely different, little bird. Curly hasn't stopped staring.” Varric said under his breath. He was stopping in Skyhold for a few days before continuing north to Kirkwall. As they crested the hill, Emily stopped her horse and just smiled. She was home. And seeing the _Normandy_ set down outside the gates was such a refreshing sight, it meant she wasn't going to be alone when she finally broke. She had her crew, her CO/mother, her dad, her son, and the friends that were staying at Skyhold. The sun was already setting behind the Frostbacks before they reached the gate and one of the guards announced their arrival.

 

            _“Lady Vakarian has returned! Open the gates!”_ The sound was so welcome that it brought tears to the precipice of her lids. Sheer willpower kept them from spilling over. She was _home_ , so it wasn't Havarl, the Angaran home world she grew up on, no, but Skyhold was hers, by all rights. It was a place that mages and Templars lived together peacefully and where a Duchess named Florianne trotted around barefoot in a jester's outfit, an eternal scowl fixed to her face. When she stopped inside the gates, she dismounted Gena, her Ferelden Forder, and headed towards the castle.

 

          She took the great stone stairs two at a time, and when she pushed open one of the large doors to the great hall, she was greeted warmly by a throng of people, her _Normandy_ crew, her parents, even her son's nanny, who stopped for a second and gave her a once over before embracing her. “My Lady, welcome home.” Some offered condolences for her missing arm, but Emily just shrugged, not sure she'd really accepted it herself yet.

 

         “Thank you Marianne, is Caiden asleep?” she asked, taking off the ball cap and shaking her long red hair out of the braid she had Sera put it in that morning.

 

         “Aye, miss. Went down jus’ a bit ago. Had a nice hearty lamb stew for supper, he did.” Marianne said proudly in her heavy accent.

 

         “And you showed my parents where they will be staying?” Emily asked politely, not to enrage her mother.

 

         “Aye miss, Jacqueline and I made up the guest room, as well as others for the seven other guests.” She said, Emily nodded her usual dismissal and smiled.

 

          _Only seven other guests? Some of the crew must be staying on the_ Normandy. She wasn't too surprised by that. The crew was probably still adjusting to the idea that magic was very real here in Thedas. And if she were honest, they didn't know about biotics here, either.

 

         That evening, after returning from a quick visit to the _Normandy_ , she dressed in one of Solas’ long, beige sweaters, which was way too large on her and hung off her right shoulder. Rolling up the sleeve on her right arm and having Wylla pin the sleeve on the left, she pulled the silk sheet off of the eluvian that now sat in her bedroom between the doors to one of her balconies.

 

         She stood, staring at the dancing colors of the magical glass for a moment before the tears started falling. Before she could think, she was beating her hand against the glass, shouting every profane word she knew, in both English and Elvhen, between sobs. When she finally got ahold of herself, she was sitting on her knees, her forehead and right hand pressed against the cool, unreflective surface. She wished he could see what he'd done to her, how he'd broken her. At least that would mean he was with her.

 

       After picking herself up off the floor, Emily moved to the balcony by Vivienne's old loft. She sat with her head resting on her knees and looked down over the courtyard and the tavern. Her omni-tool had been updated with Thedas’ day and night cycles and it told her that it was currently three in the morning. From her perch on the railings she watched as guards paced the battlements and a few drunken soldiers stumbled from the tavern back towards the barracks.

 

         This was a first, having time to simply sit and observe. Four years she had been operating at full throttle, and soon she'd be at full again if her gut feelings were correct. Another hour passed and the watchtower horns blew, announcing someone was approaching the gate. She raised her head slightly, her very long hair falling over her shoulder as she watched the first gate open, allowing a guard into the portcullis to speak with whoever was at the gates. She watched as a scout jogged off towards the stables and disappeared inside. Not long after, the scout re-emerged with Thom in tow. His long purposeful strides quickly carrying him across the courtyard.

 

          Emily watched as Thom exchanged words with the visitor. It wasn’t long before he signaled for the gates to be opened. Thom quickly found Emily on her perch, even in the dark, and motioned for her to join him. She hadn’t exactly been hiding, but she also was only half dressed. She briefly considered putting on leggings over her shorts, but decided the trip to other side of the castle wasn’t worth it. It was just some leg anyway.

 

        She slid gracefully off the railing and wondered who could possibly be asking for her at this hour. Perhaps word of the Inquisition’s disbanding hadn’t reached everyone yet. Barefoot and wearing short-shorts with Solas’ long shirt that fell halfway down her right shoulder, she was probably showing way too much cleavage and leg than was appropriate. It was hard to find the energy to care about her appearance when she knew she already looked like she had been crying for the past six hours - because she had been.

 

          As she approached the gate Thom was blocking the visitor’s face. She could make out the gleam of sleek golden armor and for a moment her heart stuttered. _It couldn’t be, could it?_ Thom sensed her silent approach and moved to the side revealing the midnight messenger. The stark lines of Mythal’s blessing along their cheekbones and forehead and long white-blond hair immediately killed her hopes that Solas had returned, but before her heart could truly shatter with the disappointment her breath was stolen by surprise as recognition took root.

 

          “Abelas?” His surprise seemed just as sudden as he took in Emily’s disheveled and revealing state, but he quickly recovered and brought his eyes back to her face wearing his trademark stoic expression. “Can I help you?” Emily asked with a puzzled expression.

 

         He didn't speak for several moments and his eyes had drifted away from her face again and had become fixated on where her left arm used to be. He seemed concerned by that change in her, but once again recovered himself before saying, “My Lady Inquisitor, I have come to take my post as your guard if you would have me.”

 

         “I'm no longer Inquisitor, Abelas. You can just call me Emily.” She said as she tried to hide her bloodied and bruised right hand from view. It was enough that her eyes were red and puffy from crying the entire night, they didn’t need to know the full extent of her shattered heart. If Solas still had spies in Skyhold though, maybe word would get back to him about her appalling state. She was feeling pretty damned petty at that point. _Let him hurt, knowing he caused this_.

 

          She motioned for Abelas to follow her into the castle and he fell into step behind her, continuing his silent appraisal of her lithe, but toned frame. He found that his eyes kept returning to the slope of her shoulder and curves of her calves and it frustrated him that he was being so easily distracted. Silently, Emily led Abelas into the great hall and past the various long tables until they reached her gigantic throne where she proceeded to sit, cross-legged, before him.

 

    Abelas stood quietly in front of Emily unsure of what to expect, “Not Inquisitor anymore, my La…. I mean Em… Emily?” The blush that colored the tips of his ears, thankfully, had gone unnoticed by Emily. This had not been what Abelas had expected to find when he had made the decision to journey to Skyhold. Then again, when had the inquisit--Emily ever been predictable? Was the lack of dress a political move? That type of tactic wasn’t unheard of during the days of Arlathan. She wasn’t carrying herself sexually though, her eyes were red rimmed and her hand was blooded as if she’d been in a recent fight. Had someone died? Or was this grief for her missing arm? Had a companion died? A family member? After speaking at length with her, she agreed to let him be what he called her shield. He swore an oath to protect her, she accepted.

  


**** **_Solas_ ******

 

         

    She had fallen to her knees and taken his heart with her. His vhenan was in agony and he could do nothing to alleviate it. She was wearing one of his beige tunics and had struck the glass of the eluvian so many times she’d left bloodied prints behind. She continued to scream her rage and pain and love into the mirror and he forced himself to watch. He caused this. He deserved this. It’s what he told himself as the tears fell freely from his own eyes.

 

          He had never meant to get involved as he had. Emily had been a convenient way to gain access to Inquisition knowledge, that was what he’d told himself. Had never meant to find someone who he could actually care about, or someone who could care about him the way Emily had. He had always told himself the lie that she meant nothing to him, that he didn't care because they were all tranquil. They weren’t real. She had just been a means to end Corypheus and seal the breach.

 

         He sat in a chair staring at her through the eluvian. By the time she had finally finished yelling and screaming, her forehead was pressed against the cool glass and her bright red hair hung around her face and down to the stone floor.

 

         Her right hand was bloodied and shaking as she pressed it to the glass. Her words were an outright plea when she spoke them, “ _Sathan lasa em_ , please Maker, just let me save him from this path. Not for me, even. For him. I fear for him, he can't die alone. _Please!”_ Her fist landed hard against the glass, nearly exaggerating her last word. If it had been any other mirror, it would have shattered under the force of her punch. Of course she knew Solas’ greatest fear, she had seen it in the fade as he had seen hers was deception. Solas _had_ made her worst fear a reality, he had deceived her. Mostly by omission, but deceit was the same any way you spun the word, and yet she was still trying to save him.

 

         Waving his hand, her sapphire eyes disappeared as the eluvian went back to the dancing rainbow of colors. A woman cleared her throat, interrupting Solas’ lament for the woman he shouldn't care about. His question was short and sharp when he asked it. “What is it?” He asked as Lilly stepped up beside his chair.

 

         “If I may, my Lord. You shouldn't dwell on _her_. I am here for orders, sir… and to find out if there has been any progress on finding my brother, Felassan?” Her tone was concerned but disguised poorly as inquisitiveness.

 

         “You're to go to Skyhold. I need another agent to watch the Inquisition. I have a feeling, even in her grief, Lady Vakarian will continue to move against me. We need to stay several steps ahead.” He said as he stood, placing an armor-clad hand against the magical glass before leaving the small, stone room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no Shepard without Vakarian, but is there an Emily without Solas?

**_Chapter Four~New Friends and old Allies_ **

  
  


         Emily had spent the past week in her chambers, mostly in front of her eluvian hoping _he_ would come to her; only seeing her mother, her son and her aunts Liara and Tali. After a week of wallowing by that fucking mirror she needed to get away. He wasn't coming to her, he never did. She was perpetually chasing him. Or, the thought of what could be.

 

         That morning she'd decided to enter the hall, and nearly died from laughter as her mother stared at her throne; first one way and then moving around it and cocking her head in frustration. “Mom… what are you doing?” She tried to hide her amusement, and then her Uncle Javik started staring at it as well. “Why are you staring at my throne, mother?” She asked again.

 

         “It seems… familiar. I just can't seem to place where I've seen the shape before.” Liah Shepard said as she cocked her head again. Her father's mandibles fluttered in exasperation.

 

         “It looks like a sideways Mass Relay, Shepard.” Tali said as she patted Liah on the shoulder. Garrus doubled over with laughter. Emily had never seen her mother _so_ perturbed in her life, it was exactly the lift to her spirits that she needed. Just then, Varric ran into the hall faster than a racing Varren, and everyone knew Varric didn't run unless it was important. Or demons were chasing him.

 

         “Varric? I thought you were leaving? Why are you running?” She asked the now short-breathed dwarf.

 

         “I… was… Queen of… Ferelden.” he said between gasps.

 

         “Varric, you've never been the Queen of Ferelden, you're the Viscount of Kirkwall. Did Cassandra finally knock you silly?” She said and Iron Bull laughed and choked on the breakfast he had been trying to eat. Then Cullen came running into the hall. “And why are _you_ running?” She asked as she crossed her arms and started to worry there was an invasion underway. It wouldn't be the first or even the second one.

 

         Behind her panicked advisors, a bare-faced, raven-haired elven woman who was wearing a blue gown with Grey Warden metal work on the chest and shoulders sauntered into the great hall. Several guests and members of the inquisition began to bow as they recognized the newly arrived guest. Emily didn’t bow to anyone in her castle and simply continued to watch as the woman approached and just smiled.

 

         “Duchess Vakarian, it's a pleasure to _finally_ meet the woman that took the Grey Wardens under her wings and set them free from a false calling. I am Alexandria Theirin, Queen of Ferelden and former Commander of Ferelden's Grey Wardens.” The woman introduced herself and inclined her head to Emily.

 

         “It's lovely to finally meet you, Queen Alexandria. I have heard the best things of you. We were not expecting a royal envoy to arrive, however.” She said, wary in her tone since a few new faces had arrived in Skyhold recently. “This is my mother, Liah Shepard-Vakarian, and my father Garrus Vakarian.” Emily introduced her parents and a few of the Queen's guards stepped back, to Garrus’ delight. “He's what's called a Turian.” She tried to stifle a laugh. She still felt like a broken porcelain doll, but she couldn't convince Solas not to destroy Thedas while crying in her bed or trying to smash the eluvian with her bare hand.

 

        “I did not come to invade Skyhold and I apologize for the unannounced arrival. I came because I heard what happened at the summit. I was not happy with Bann Teagan. As you know, there were barrels of Gaatlok found in the palace in Denerim as well. We owe the inquisition and you, Emily, more than we can say. I've come to offer my aid if you're open to it?” The Queen bowed her head slightly when she was finished.

 

        This was quite the change of pace. The inquisition had had to fight for allies at every step. Now that they'd disbanded, she couldn’t seem to get rid of them. A flash of gold caught Emily's eye and suddenly Josie was approaching. She was poised as ever, but Emily could tell she was out of breath from running around. She bowed gracefully before stating, “Welcome to Skyhold your Majesty, your quarters are being readied now, you must be exhausted after your travels. Allow me to show you the way.” Josephine said before glaring at Emily. She would get an earful about not bowing later, she just knew it.

 

         Marianne Hawke had also shown up again a few days before, scooping Caiden up and squishing the toddler in a big hug. She had brought elves to Skyhold whose entire clans were separating and scattering overnight. One of the Elves, a seventeen year old named Telania Lavellan, looked eerily similar to Emily. She had the same fiery dark red hair, dark sapphire eyes and even the same nose. The only difference was Mythal's vallaslin in dark green on Telania's face and forehead. Soon Skyhold would be bursting at the seams if this kept up.

 

        The inexplicable migration of the elves was certainly a sign that Solas’ plans were beginning to move and the chess board was being set. Where was he? She had decided to hold new “tactical” meetings in the old abandoned library near the vaults under the throne room to disguise their actions. Her mom, Cassandra, Josie, Cullen and Leliana had begun joining her there to discuss what moves they'd make next.

 

         “With the inquisition officially disbanded, we have no army, no formal alliances.” Cassandra offered in frustration. Nothing like having to start over again.

 

         “We have everything that we need.” Leliana offered confidently.

 

         Cassandra sighed “We will need to tread carefully.”

 

        “Solas knows everything about us. Who we are, how we work, our strengths and our weaknesses-” Leliana began but Emily interrupted her.

 

         “Then we find people he doesn't know.” Emily had picked up a dagger to fiddle with. It helped her think, even if she didn't have a left hand… or nails to pick at anymore. “We've already started with Abelas, the Hero of Ferelden and my family's arrival. I doubt he'll know what to do against my mother.” Emily smiled wickedly at the thought, then the smile quickly faded as she realized she'd have to tell her mom he was Caiden’s father. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to stop the bullets from flying in his direction after _that_ conversation. Especially from her dad's sniper rifle. Or her mother’s. Just thinking about it made her own trigger finger twitch, it had been four years since she held a gun and the ache for it was apparent.

 

         “We have to do what we can to try and save our friend.” Emily's voice trailed a bit on that last word. She looked down at the table and found his name, there in the Silent Plains of Tevinter. _Solas_.

  
         She was so fucking mad at him, and _still_ she loved him. He was so determined to destroy everything even if it meant he himself would be alone. What a fucking ass biscuit, as Sera would say… repeatedly. She let the anger fill her as fuel for what was coming, “Even if it means saving him from himself.” With that statement she brought down the dagger hard with her right hand and stabbed the Silent Plains, as if it would make them talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of Chapter Five, it was just too long for one chapter so it's split into two

**_Chapter Five~A New Outlook, A New Emily_ **

  
  
  
  


         It had been almost two weeks since the Hero of Ferelden and the Champion of Kirkwall had shown up on Emily's doorstep. She was glad for the help, though Alexandria's guards still kept their distance from her dad, especially since her brother Grunt had shown up three days ago. 

 

         “Emily!” Grunt roared when he saw her. The looks Emily got when she head-butted her brother could only be described as fear for her life. “I never thought I'd be so glad to see your face again little whelp! Shepard was worried.” He said, clearing his throat before wandering off.

 

         Today, however, her mother had a surprise for her. She and Tali had been spending an awful lot of time with Dagna in the undercroft and Grunt was guarding the door. Her mom would  _ have _ to be a part of anything involving most of the  _ Normandy's  _ crew, since no one could understand anything that most of them were saying. “I don't speak other world words, you big daft tit!” Sera had yelled, and enunciated, at Grunt that same day. Emily had found this strange at first, when Varric was trying to talk to Liara and said it sounded like someone scraping out his eardrums. She had a Biotic amp and a translator in her implant, she had had one since Shepard took her in twenty years ago. 

 

         Grace Moreau, “Joker Jr.”  had brought her dad by request of Emily's mother, so there was no end to the stories at the dinner table in the great hall. Abelas seemed fascinated by Javik, and they would stare each other down for what seemed like literal hours for lack of speech.

 

         “Oh my beautiful niece, I have wonderful news!” Her uncle Scott had made her jump from her reverie when he entered the throne room with a large crate trailing behind him on a cart. Sara's Pyjak sitting on his shoulders.

 

         “What's this Uncle Scott?” Emily asked with curiosity. It had been reinvigorating to be immersed in so much technology again. Her fingers itched to see what was next. The idea of facing an entire army of Elvhen wasn’t as daunting as it had been. She had her pistol back, and she didn't need two hands for that.

 

         “Well, it's been pretty hard for our non-human companions to communicate with the locals lately. We've been working hard to produce some translators for your organization. And by 'we’ I mean Reyes.” The enormity of what her Uncle was telling her took a couple moments to process. 

 

“You mean that crate, that crate right fucking there, is full of translators for  _ my _ Inqui--, organization?” Everyone of importance would finally be able to communicate with her family. It would certainly make coordinating efforts easier if she wasn’t constantly translating. Or her mother wasn't laughing at every dirty joke her dad said while others just stared in awkward and confused silence.

 

         “Yes, Shepard Junior,” Scott Ryder said as he rolled his eyes, “this big ass crate right here!” He smacked his hand on the top of it. “We’ve even updated them with information from your translator to include all known Thedas languages as well.” Leliana was going to combust when Emily showed her these. She quirked a brow and ran for the rookery to write to the Divine.

 

         Before she got halfway up the stairs to the library, however, she ran smack into Abelas’ chest, landing against him with a quiet thud. “Oh! Abelas I am so sorry! I didn't mean to -- I'm sorry!” She said, embarrassment flushed through her face and up her pointed ears before he stepped aside and she squeezed by him, looking at the bleached stone steps.

 

         She had been wearing clothes that Thedosian women would gawk at lately, and some that made Abelas blush scarlet to see so much skin. Today had been no different, colorful leggings that depicted painted human skulls, what her mother called a sports bra and strange shoes. Only having one arm didn't seem to slow down the red haired elf who always seemed to be racing to some part of Skyhold. 

 

         Abelas and Cullen seemed to be the two people who always ended up getting run over by a jogging, sometimes singing, Emily as she trained with Grace and Kolyat's daughter Luci, Emily's XO. That night, her mom and Dagna would have whatever contraption they were working on finished. Days had become easier since she started running and training again, the nights were a different thing, however. Most nights, even exhausted, she would sit on the edge of her bed, head hung and tears flowing freely. Now she knew what Cortez meant when he said it was the downtime that made the pain of losing his husband worse. She knew she would have to tell her mom about Caiden's parentage. That was still what she dreaded second to her dad finding out.


	6. Chapter Five Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Chapter five, we have changed a few plot points while writing this, but we got everything where we want it so far. Thank you all for reading and we love comments and suggestions and constructive criticism! 
> 
> ~Nia and Aly

          “My Lady, someone reported a strange light coming from your bedroom just before supper.” The scullery maid, Lexanne, whispered in her ear as she sat at Josephine's desk, Caiden cooing in her lap as he scribbled on a blank sheet of parchment as she wrote a reply to Empress Celene's ball invitation and tried not to nod off, exhausted.

 

          “Thank you Lexanne. Could you have Cullen and Abelas look in for me? I need to send this with my raven before I go up.” Emily said as she smiled to the woman.

 

         “Of course, my Lady.” Lexanne said before nodding and quietly leaving the room. Josephine entered a few moments later.

 

         “Emily, will you be attending Celene's ball? It is being held in your honor.” Josephine asked politely.

 

         “Should I? We haven't located…” she inhaled sharply, “ we haven't… found Solas yet.” Emily said quietly as she averted her eyes from Josephine's gaze.

 

          “Yes, you should! This is part of being a political leader, Emily. You're already a master of The Game. Don't just shove your pieces across the board because you have a broken heart--” Josephine was cut off by a fuming Commander Shepard as she stormed into the office and crossed her arms.

 

           “Mom? Are you alright?” Emily asked cautiously. She had her angry face on. As if on cue, Liara, Tali and Sera followed close behind. “Sera? What did you do?” Emily cocked an eyebrow.

 

          “Why didn't you tell me that the man we are hunting is the father of your son, Emily Vera Shepard-Vakarian?!” Yup, Sera spilled.

 

         Emily couldn't stop the dam from bursting this time, the tears broke free from her eyes as she looked at the dark haired baby boy giggling at the quill in his hand. “Because, he doesn't know. He may never know. He didn't really give me the chance to tell him before saying he was going to destroy my new home. This was supposed to be my burden to bear. I fell in love, mom. Then he disappeared, for two years. When I did see him again, he was a different person.” Emily let Cullen take Caiden from her lap before rising, noticing Abelas was standing at the back of the room. “I-I can't do this right now, mom. I have other duties to attend tonight.” Emily said, not letting her mother reply, she headed to the empty war room behind Josie's office and out into the Chantry Garden.

 

       Once outside, she looked out into the Chantry Garden below her solitary tower. And for just a moment, didn't think about anything else but the soft, cool summer breeze hitting her face. Looking up, however, seemed a daunting task as all of the blood drained from that very same face as she ran out of the Garden and into the main hall where her family had gathered, and towards her bedroom. Abelas, Cullen, her dad and mom all following with weapons drawn before even asking why she was running.

 

         “But… I don't understand. I _saw_ someone in here. Blonde hair. Someone was standing on my balcony god dammit!” She yelled as she stood at the open balcony door she knew she had closed that morning. “These doors were closed the last time I was in here, mom.”

 

         “I believe you, sweetie. The rug is pushed up here and your maids know to straighten it.” Shepard’s tone was consolatory as she placed her pistol back on her hip.

 

        “What's that?” her dad asked as he pointed to a mannequin that wasn't in her room that morning, a classic, Orlesian-style gown in mint green and gold leaf was on it. Emily knew who it was from, her face turned red and angry.

 

         “That asshole!” She spat before grabbing one of her daggers from the holster hanging over her desk chair and marching towards the obscenely ugly gown. Rethinking, she dropped the dagger and lifted the entire mannequin into the air without touching it, to the men's surprise. Without a second thought, she threw the gown, mannequin and all, over her balcony and into the river rushing below. Her mom held back a snicker at Cullen and Abelas’ terrified expressions.

 

          “Em, Tali and I have been working with your arcanist for the past couple of weeks. We have something for you.” Just then Tali came in, it still seemed to throw her mom off when Tali didn't wear her helmet, Emily had never met a Quarian that _had_ to. Tali handed Emily what looked like a gun case.

 

          “Mom, Tali, rifles need _two_ arms.” She said looking at where her left arm used to be.

 

          “Just fucking open it, Emily.” Her mom said as she rolled her green eyes so hard, she swore her mom's eyes were going to get stuck like that one day. Emily set the case on the four poster bed and unhooked the clips, opening it. Inside sat a Silverite prosthetic arm, with a blue eezo glow in the intricate Elvhen carvings.

 

         Emily couldn’t help the hope that lit her face up as she looked it over. Gently she traced her fingers over it. “It can channel my biotics?” She looked at her mom in excitement, the previous issue nearly forgotten.

 

         “It will work like my cybernetic implants, like a natural arm. So yes, you will be able to channel your biotics, you will be able to shoot your Mantis or swing your daggers. Lexi and Miranda can attach it to your nervous system tomorrow morning. And Liara heard about the annual festivities held in your honor in the Winter Palace, she had a gown made for you, she'll have it delivered before you leave.” Shepard said assuredly before leaving with her dad, Cullen and Tali trailing behind and Abelas sitting on the couch staring at the Eluvian. "Abelas, I want this thing locked up in the storage room tomorrow." She said nodding her head in the direction of the Eluvian, Abelas nodded in agreement.

 

          "I agree. Not just for your safety, but for your child's safety as well, Emily." He said as he sat stock straight on the plush couch.

 

         Emily touched the cool, carved metal arm that sat in the case on her bed again. This would mean she could do everything she had before. Cerberus had rebuilt her mother almost from scratch, if Miranda said this would be like she never lost her arm, Emily believed her. The thought of surgery aboard the _Normandy_ was definitely a new one, but if it gave her the upper hand in the fight she knew would come, she wouldn't doubt her mother or Aunts. When her omni-tool buzzed, Abelas nearly fell off the plush white couch. “Yes?” she noticed Abelas’ exit out of her peripheral vision, probably to give her privacy during her call.

 

         “Emily, it is vital you do not eat anything for the rest of the night. You can drink water but only until you go to bed. Be on the _Normandy_ at 0900. Miranda, out.” Emily rolled her eyes and Cullen cleared his throat, looking at Emily inquisitively. He had removed his armor and was standing next to the couch next to her stairs where he had been sleeping lately.

 

         “Relieving Abelas? You know you don't have to babysit me, Cullen. I'm ok.” Emily said as she closed the interface of her omni-tool. “But, if you're not busy tomorrow morning, could you accompany me to the _Normandy_? Because Skyhold is on a mountain, My mom had to land her near the village.” Emily asked almost too enthusiastically.

 

         “Of course. Do rest, Emily.” He said before she tossed a pillow from her four poster bed at him. He caught it and made up the couch to lie on for the night. His mabari, Scout, jumped up on Emily's bed and laid at her feet, even if Cullen hadn't been sleeping in her room, that is where the dog slept most nights now. Falling asleep had become easier since she allowed Scout to sleep in her bed.


End file.
